In His Steps
by BrittbeeLynn
Summary: Serena is a beautiful, innocent young girl. But in a world full of evil, things such as innocence, beauty, and money are a very dangerous combo. Heero/Serena(Usagi) Read and Review!!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. I am not making any money because of this story and am not profiting in any way. I do own any original characters that you won't recognize and I own this story line, so please don't copy it!  
  
  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for mature themes, nothing graphic and no cussing)  
  
Pairings: Heero and Serena maybe others later, but this fic focuses on them.  
  
Setting: Another world that I just created ^_^  
  
Summary: Serena is a beautiful, innocent young girl. She is loved by her uncle who took her in when her family died. But, in a world full of evil, innocence and money are a very dangerous combo.  
  
Warnings: I like Relena and Milliardo and I don't hate Treize. BUT I do kinda bash them…just a little. Treize is the major bad guy and Relena and Milliardo are only mentioned as being spoiled rich kids. I really like Relena…In fact, I have two fics centered on her and Heero, so sorry to Relena fans.  
  
Review = More chapters  
  
Review(s) = more chapters fast  
  
  
  
In His Steps  
  
Prologue  
  
By: Allie  
  
  
  
A man in the shadows looked on with detached amusement. He watched as couples danced, laughed, smiled. All of them fake. All of them actors and actresses of the worst kind. All of them except one girl. A small girl with silvery blonde hair and glowing blue eyes stood in the corner, watching in fascination. It was because of her that everyone was gathered here, yet she lay in the corner of the room, forgotten to all except the man in the shadows who watched her intently. To most people she looked no older than sixteen, yet the celebration of this party was of her coming of age, which meant that she must be newly eighteen.  
  
  
  
This young, innocent girl was the single most rich person in the entire country. Her parents, who had formally been the richest people in the country, had passed away two years prior along with her elder brother who would have inherited most of the family wealth. This alone made her very rich, but her uncle had taken her in after the tragic death of her family and she had captured his heart. In his will, he left her with one third of his wealth, a portion equal to that of his own blood children. The remaining two thirds of his wealth would go to his spoiled children, Relena and Milliardo Peacecraft. Out of all the people here, Serena was the richest, and most innocent. In a world full of evil, this was a very dangerous thing.  
  
  
  
The handsome young man of the shadows stepped out and walked into the light. He was very tall, easily one of the tallest men at the ball, standing at about six foot three inches. He had messy dark brown hair that fell into his face, giving him a mysterious look and icy blue eyes that looked at all people and seemed to bring them down to the level that they were truly stationed at. His eyes saw everything and he walked over to the young girl in the corner, slowly and surely.  
  
  
  
Just as he was about to reach her, a handsome older man beat him to it and asked the young maiden to dance. She gracefully accepted and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. Heero looked on, hate seeping out of his beautiful icy blue eyes. This man was his archenemy. The one man that was powerful enough to be a worthy opponent. The one man who could make that innocent girl into something as evil as he. The tall, broad shouldered man with auburn hair and eyes so brown they looked black, winked at Heero as if to say, "Look what I've got, Heero." Heero turned around and walked out. But Treize had not seen the last of him. There was no way that he would let him have her.  
  
  
  
AN: Sorry this is so short, but it's the prologue and more will come if I get reviews!! I'll definitely make the actual chapters longer. Please review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is accepted gratefully, but mean or inappropriate flames are not. Thank you for reading!! Happy Easter ^_^ 


	2. One More Skeleton

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. I am not making any money because of this story and am not profiting in any way. I do own any original characters that you won't recognize and I own this story line, so please don't copy it!  
  
  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for mature themes, nothing graphic and no cussing)  
  
Pairings: Heero and Serena maybe others later, but this fic focuses on them.  
  
Setting: Another world that I just created ^_^  
  
Summary: Serena is a beautiful, innocent young girl. She is loved by her uncle who took her in when her family died. But, in a world full of evil, innocence and money are a very dangerous combo.  
  
Warnings: I like Relena and Milliardo and I don't hate Treize. BUT I do kinda bash them…just a little. Also, this chapter is a little bloody. Nothing bad, but if you're the kind of person who will fait at the mentioning of blood, don't read…  
  
  
  
Review = More chapters  
  
Review(s) = more chapters fast  
  
  
  
In His Steps  
  
Chapter 1: One More Skeleton  
  
By: Allie  
  
  
  
Serena watched the crowd. She loved watching people at social gatherings. Her cousin, Milliardo, was quite the ladies man and had attracted quite a crowd of young women. Relena was not quite so successful in attracting the attention of men, but she was enjoying herself nonetheless. She was with some of her friends and their boyfriends. Serena had met them all and enjoyed their company, but they already had friendships formed. They had no need to make any special efforts to befriend her, and did not do so. Serena had once made friends easily, but she was not so quick to trust or grow close to people since her parents had died. Other people thought her a spoiled, stuck-up girl because of the distance that she put between people and herself. She tried to be friendly, but couldn't help but think of her family and friends. Somehow, accidents always happened around her. Her parents' accident was not the first. Her friends had a way of disappearing or getting hurt in ways that could have been accidents if they had not happened so frequently. Serena had begun to believe that she was the cause of these "unfortunate accidents" a while ago, but until her family's death, it had not actually affected her cheery attitude towards life.  
  
  
  
A tap on the shoulder caused Serena to turn around. She looked into the deepest, darkest eyes that she had ever seen. The man snapped her out of her reverie by asking her to dance. Serena accepted and took his outstretched hand. As he led her to the dance floor, she couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. He was tall, graceful, lean, muscular, obviously rich; everything most of the single women attending this party were looking for. An old waltz began and they danced. As he twirled her, a polite conversation began.  
  
  
  
"Miss Serena, how have you been this evening? If I might ask, what was such a beauty as yourself doing in the corner alone?" he complimented and questioned all in one.  
  
  
  
Serena blushed prettily, "I was just watching those who were dancing. It's quite beautiful."  
  
  
  
"Ah. I see," he acknowledged finding himself at a loss for a wittier reply.  
  
  
  
Serena just smiled and nodded. With superficial men, it was best to do so. They did not want women who would carry on a lively, interesting conversation. They wanted the exterior of the woman. The shell. It didn't matter if she couldn't even utter a single word; As long as she was beautiful and riches certainly couldn't hurt.  
  
  
  
When the song ended, Serena excused herself and walked back to her corner, unaware of the absence of her shadowy admirer.  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
Heero walked up to the room that he knew Serena occupied. He opened the door silently and stepped in. If he was going to protect the girl from Treize, he would at least know what she was like. Clues as to where she shopped, ate out, and what she did in her free time would be useful for tracking her when and if he lost track of Treize.  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
Disappointed, that his dance with the young heiress had been so unsuccessful, Treize began to look for Heero Yuy. He enjoyed his little encounters with the younger man. There were not many people who didn't bow or walk quickly away when they found out who and what he was. Heero was one of the select few who would not only stay to confront him, but also challenge him. It had been hundreds of years since there was a vampire foolish enough to challenge him, the Dark One himself.  
  
  
  
But, Treize was to find himself disappointed once more, for the young vampire was nowhere to be found and had disappeared quite effectively, not leaving even the tiniest trace.  
  
  
  
Treize was getting bored. The two people that interested him the most, Heero and Serena, were avoiding him. Unfortunately, when Treize gets bored, bad things happen.  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
A young woman walked upstairs, in search of a bathroom. She was tired and took off her high-heeled shoes as she wandered down a narrow corridor. Finding a door that was open, she walked in and turned on the light.  
  
  
  
A scream was heard throughout the building. The party was over.  
  
  
  
Serena rushed up the stairs to see what could have caused such a commotion. She pushed past the crowed of people standing at the bathroom door and peered in. A tear fell down her cheek as she added another skeleton to her already full closet of dead relatives and friends.  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
Heero heard the scream and ran downstairs, hoping that it wouldn't be Serena. He had known Treize would not leave the party without wreaking some havoc among the unsuspecting mortals.  
  
  
  
Walking toward the fowl, yet enticing smell of blood, Heero pushed past a crowd of people standing at a bathroom. There, on the floor, was Serena, covered in blood.  
  
  
  
Heero almost fell over at the sight, but realized soon that it was not her blood, but the blood of her cousin that stained her. Heero sighed and picked up the forlorn Serena. She wasn't crying, but Heero knew that came from having to face so many similar deaths in her life. Treize hadn't even had the decency to drink the blood of the poor girl. He had stabbed her several times and just left her in the bathroom. Heero carried Serena past the people standing in the corridor and up to her room. He wiped the blood off her as best he could and laid her in her bed to rest.  
  
  
  
AN: I was tempted to leave you with a major cliffhanger, but figured that I'd better not. More will come if I get reviews!! Please review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is accepted gratefully, but mean or inappropriate flames are not. If you have any ideas of what should come, you can suggest them and I'll think about it. I haven't planned out completely what I want to happen. I've kind of got a very loose idea, but nothing unchangeable. Also, this chapter is kinda short even if it is longer than the prologue, but if I get more reviews, I'll get one out tomorrow and an even longer one at that. Thank you for reading!! Happy Easter ^_^ 


	3. No More Fun and Games

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. I am not making any money because of this story and am not profiting in any way. I do own any original characters that you won't recognize and I own this story line, so please don't copy it!  
  
  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for mature themes and gore such as bloody things)  
  
Pairings: Heero and Serena.  
  
Setting: Another world that I just created ^_^  
  
Summary: Serena is a beautiful, innocent young girl. She is loved by her uncle who took her in when her family died. But, in a world full of evil, innocence and money are a very dangerous combo.  
  
Warnings: I like Relena and Milliardo and I don't hate Treize. BUT I do kinda bash them…just a little. Also, this chapter is a little bloody. Nothing bad, but if you're the kind of person who will fait at the mentioning of blood, don't read…  
  
  
  
Review = More chapters  
  
Review(s) = more chapters fast  
  
  
  
In His Steps  
  
Chapter 2: No More Fun and Games  
  
By: Allie  
  
  
  
Treize stared proudly at his work and turned to walk away. He preferred to leave his work to be found by some innocent bystander and learn of what had happened and who was blamed later. How he hoped Serena would be blamed. That would make it so much more interesting.  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
Heero left Serena in her room and walked out to her balcony where he jumped gracefully down the two stories. He was sick of Treize's antics and even more sick of death, however, there weren't many more people left for him to kill and then this nightmare would come to an end with either him or Treize as the victor.  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
A young maid came into the bedroom where her mistress, Serena, would most likely be. She gently woke her up and led her to the bathroom to get cleaned up.  
  
  
  
Serena moaned as she was awoken from her nightmare. She'd been having nightmares since her family's death. Her dream was always the same.  
  
  
  
She was walking home on that fateful day and she entered her home. There, on the floor, were the three of them; her mother, father, and brother, lying perfectly straight and clean on the floor. At first she thought it was some kind of sick joke. She didn't notice how deathly pale they all were. She walked up to her mother, whom she was the closest to. She bent down and gently shook the woman. Tears began to fill her eyes as she subconsciously realized that they were dead. Her heart would not believe it though and she shook them harder. When they would not awaken, she sat in a defeated heap and just sobbed. She didn't know how long she sat there, but it felt like ages before a neighbor stopped by to see why the front door was open. Upon seeing Serena there, she walked into the room and asked her what was wrong. It never occurred to the lady that the people lying on the floor were dead. They just seemed asleep and for some strange reason they were on the living room floor.  
  
  
  
Upon being tapped on the shoulder, Serena stared blankly at the woman. She felt angry that this woman would disturb her, but as quickly as it formed, the anger subsided into the intense pain that she felt.  
  
  
  
The only words that she could form in explanation to the woman were, "They're dead. My family is dead." With that, she passed out from sheer exhaustion, mentally and physically. However, in the dream, when she passed out, it is not the end. She wakes up in a strange, dark place. There are no recognizable shapes or objects. Everything is a blur of black and gray shadows. In the dream, she begins to walk, not in any specific direction, just forward. She seems to be guided by an unknown force through the murky, shadowy world. She hears an evil laugh; the most sinister laugh ever to reach her ears. This laugh chills her body through to her bones. As she walks, unable to stop, the laughter grows louder until at last she is able to make out the shadow of a man. He looks over at her and stops laughing immediately. Unable to stop herself, a tear rolls down her cheek and then the laughter begins again. It's terrible and she covers her ears, but it only grows loudly. That is when she wakes up in a cold sweat. Every time. Every night.  
  
  
  
Serena walked into her bathroom under the guidance of her maid and took a hot shower. The heat from the shower seemed to lessen the pain of her heart. She knew that it was happening again. They would all die. Her uncle and Milliardo were next. She was sure of it.  
  
  
  
Serena dried herself off and got dressed. She dried her long blonde hair and sat down at her desk with her head in her hands. She shouldn't stay in this house. She shouldn't be near people when she would end up being responsible for their deaths. Regrettably, she had nowhere to go. She had no other family and she had never been alone in the world.  
  
  
  
Serena walked downstairs to join her uncle and cousin in breakfast. When she got to the table, she was greeted by the stony face of her cousin. Her uncle was nowhere in sight.  
  
  
  
"Father had a heart attack last night. When I went to find you, I found my dead sister and you covered in her blood in bed, asleep," he told her in a tone that clearly told her that he thought her sleeping at such a time inappropriate.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry that I could not help you in your time of need. I passed out when I found Relena and apparently, someone carried me to my room," she replied before the first part of his statement registered.  
  
  
  
"You don't even seem upset!" he accused.  
  
  
  
"Of course I am!" she replied angrily, "I have gone through more death in my life than you can even imagine!"  
  
  
  
"Do you even want to know what happened to father, your favorite uncle?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
  
  
"He's alright, isn't he?" she asked frantic now.  
  
  
  
"If you count dead as alright, then sure, Serena, he's doing just dandy," he bit out at her.  
  
  
  
"You make it sound as if I killed him myself!" she exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Well, that is what the police investigating the murder believe. After all, you were to receive an even larger inheritance if my sister died. Wasn't it convenient that she died on the night of your party when you were finally considered an adult and able to receive your inheritance?" he asked stonily.  
  
  
  
"I loved Relena and my uncle, so don't you dare go accusing me of doing such a thing!" Serena snapped.  
  
  
  
"Yes, well, no matter what I think, the police will have the last say. They seem pretty convinced to me that you are the prime suspect, though," he replied, taking a sip of his orange juice.  
  
  
  
"Why me? With how calmly you're taking the news, it could have just as likely been you!" she yelled, getting up from the table.  
  
  
  
Milliardo looked as if he was going to reply, but he quickly doubled over with pain. A knife flew into his chest from behind Serena. She screamed and one of the maids came in only to gasp and faint.  
  
  
  
The cook came in after the maid and yelled, "Get the girl! She killed him!"  
  
  
  
More servants piled in the room and grabbed the screaming Serena.  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
Serena was taken into a prison room and shoved down. She was put in a maximum-security cell. She had been told earlier that she was accused under charges of killing her two cousins and would most likely be put under charges of poisoning her uncle and maybe even killing her family. Her life would never be normal now. People would always avoid her, even if she did not get convicted. In her eyes, she was already dead. She wished she had the courage to end it all for herself, but she could not kill herself and she could not bring herself to say that she had killed the people she held most dear in her life. Her lawyer had told her to plead guilty and that he would get the court to believe her insane. He had said that this was her best decision and that she would most likely be given a death penalty and convicted if she did not. She could not do it though. It was wrong and even if no one believed her, she would not say that she had killed her family.  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
Treize grinned. He was ready for her. He wanted her. He would not wait for people to blame her and take her to prison and convict her. That could take years. He called his most loyal servant into the room.  
  
  
  
"Une, kill the boy. Kill Milliardo and do it quick. I want the girl now," he commanded her.  
  
  
  
"Yes sir," the woman replied.  
  
  
  
With all living relatives and friends out of the way, she was his. There would be no other place for to turn. He would have her beautiful, adoring eyes all for himself, along with the power that came along with it.  
  
  
  
End Chapter 2 (but on FF.Net, it's technically chapter 3…)  
  
  
  
AN: Hey! This chapter is definitely longer! Maybe it'll satisfy some of you reviewers. ^_^ More will come if I get reviews!! Please tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is accepted gratefully, but mean or inappropriate flames are not. Thank you for reading!! Also, if you leave your e-mail address in a REVIEW, I'll be sure to e-mail you when I update. 


	4. Jail Bust

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. I am not making any money because of this story and am not profiting in any way. I do own any original characters that you won't recognize and I own this story line, so please don't copy it!  
  
  
  
Rating: PG-13 (that may be a little high, but I wanted to be careful…rated for bloody stuff)  
  
Pairings: Heero and Serena. Maybe a few others later. I do plan on bringing other characters into the story and thickening the plot a little.  
  
Setting: Another world that I just created ^_^  
  
Summary: You should know the deal by now!!  
  
Warnings: This chapter is a little bloody. Nothing bad, but if you're the kind of person who will fait at the mentioning of blood, don't read…  
  
AN: I'm SO sorry that this chapter is so late. Lately I've been swamped with homework, been out of town, and now I have a cold on top of all that! I wasn't planning on putting this chapter out, but I just felt like writing. Enjoy, and I'll try my absolute best to write more ASAP!  
  
Review = More chapters  
  
Review(s) = more chapters fast  
  
  
  
In His Steps  
  
Chapter 3: Jail Bust  
  
By: Allie  
  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
  
  
Treize was running out of subjects. They were all getting killed either by himself or the slayer. In fact, there were only about two hundred vampires left in the world. That figure including the pathetic ones. It was time to create some new vampires, he thought to himself.  
  
  
  
That night was the night that Heero lost his innocence, his soul. That night, Heero became one of them, the evil ones, the undead. The mighty Treize himself had changed him. The first orders he received from his king were to make new vampires, and he had done it. The regret and remorse he felt from this night still stung.  
  
  
  
Slowly, the young boy, forever 24, rose in the ranks of vampires. He gained trust, power, and confidence in himself. Then came his final order from Treize. Treize had discovered a great power source. Two days prior, he had found that the power came from a newly born baby girl. The girl's name was Serena. Heero was told to protect the little girl and to make sure that no harm would come to her. He was also to keep any and all potential suitors far from the girl. If any man became too close to the girl, he was told to use any method he desired to kill him. Heero was not given any other information about the situation. All he knew was that the girl was powerful and he was to protect her and keep her from falling in love.  
  
  
  
And so Heero became her invisible stalker. He watched as the little baby grew into a toddler. He watched as she grew out of her chubby stage and into kindergarten. The older the little girl got, the more beautiful she became. Through watching her, Heero came to admire her. Serena was innocence personified. She did nothing wrong. Heero was supposed to destroy anyone that made her angry. After her first day at school, he had disposed of three of her playmates. Little children naturally fought with each other, but Serena was different. Those who fought with her were supposed to die. Instead of making Serena moody and rude, while making other children afraid of her, the small girl seemed to notice what happened when she got mad. Serena just stopped getting angry. Whenever another student in her class wanted something, she gave it to them. She was the most caring and giving child in the world. At least to Heero she was.  
  
  
  
As she grew, Heero watched. He learned her favorite colors, her crushes, her talents, and her flaws. Heero saw her flaws, but they didn't seem to register. His head recognized them, but his heart passed over them. He didn't notice the power or magic that Treize saw in her. She did seem to bewitch those around her. Everyone loved Serena. That was just a fact of life.  
  
  
  
Unfortunately, Treize became jealous of those who Serena loved. He didn't want to share her with anyone, including her family. So, he ordered his loyal, so far, servant, Heero, to do his dirty work. Heero was told to kill her parents and brother.  
  
  
  
Just as he was about to commit the heinous crime, Heero seemed to regain a bit of his soul. He realized that he would never be able to face his Serena if he killed those dearest to her. And so, he disobeyed Treize's orders. The punishment for such disobedience being death, Heero "disappeared." He seemed to vanish from off the face of the Earth. Treize looked for the traitor for a few years, but soon gave up. Another took Heero's place. Her name was Une and her only objective in life was to please Treize. She was the perfect servant; she would do anything for her master.  
  
  
  
Heero watched Serena as she grew. When he finally learned that Treize had stopped looking for him, he made his way toward Serena's uncle's home where she now resided.  
  
  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
  
  
Treize stormed the prison in a pretended rage. In his hand, he was tightly grasping a woman who looked to be about 23. With large round glasses and her hair in two tight buns around her ears, she looked quite dorky. Her severe expression and crisp uniform were what made her seem formidable.  
  
  
  
"Release the girl. I have the true murderer here," Treize bellowed out loud.  
  
  
  
"What's going on?" asked the guard.  
  
  
  
"The girl, Serena, she is innocent. I have the true murderer here!" he exclaimed, pointing at the angry woman who's wrist he was bruising with his tight grip. "I was coming to visit an old acquaintance of mine, Mr. Peacecraft when I heard a scream. I quickened my pace and found this woman fleeing the house with a knife in her hand. She ran into me and I was able to detain her. She is very strong, do not underestimate her!" Treize related the lie with the ease that comes with lying constantly.  
  
  
  
Une was shocked. She had given her life to Treize, and this was how he repaid her! She began to struggle and scream.  
  
  
  
"Guards! Detain her. I believe that she is a creature of the night, one of the undead. You should deal with her immediately," Treize ordered stoically.  
  
  
  
Immediately, a guard brought out a wooden stake and pressed it through her heart. Une let out a last shriek before she slumped to the ground and evaporated into dust.  
  
  
  
The frightened and traumatized Serena was let out of the prison where she was given a formal apology and allowed to go free.  
  
  
  
"Allow me to take you to my home where you can rest and recover from such a traumatizing event," Treize invited gracefully.  
  
  
  
"I owe you a lot, mister. May I know the name of my hero?" she asked kindly.  
  
  
  
"Certainly. I'm Treize Kushrenada, a longtime friend of your uncle," he stated.  
  
  
  
"Thank you for everything. You can't imagine how upset and afraid I was. I would be happy to accept your kind invitation," she said politely.  
  
  
  
Treize took her hand and led her out into the street. Perfect, he thought.  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
Heero ran all the way to the prison. He had been "detained" for the past few weeks when he learned that Treize had renewed his efforts to find him. It seemed that Treize knew why his lesser minions had not been successful in killing Serena's family. Heero had tried his best to thwart these incessant murders, but Treize had finally sent out his best to do the job. He had also sent a group of vampires to hunt him down. Unfortunately, while he was gone, Treize had gone for the final kill and landed Serena in prison.  
  
  
  
With inhuman speed, Heero stormed the prison. "Where is she!" he yelled. His apathetic exterior was gone, leaving him exposed, venerable.  
  
  
  
"Who is it you're talking about?" the guard asked, obviously annoyed.  
  
  
  
"Where is Serena? Blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, wouldn't hurt a fly, and accused of murder?" Heero asked angrily.  
  
  
  
"Don't you worry, young man. The little girl was just released. An old acquaintance of Mr. Peacecraft, a man named Treize, just came in and proved her innocence. She went to his house to rest until she regains her wits. I imagine it was awfully hard on the girl to be accused of murdering all those people and to be put into prison," the man stated, softer this time.  
  
  
  
"You let her go with HIM?" Heero asked shocked.  
  
  
  
"Wait just a minute there! That man was perfectly respectable and he was a friend of Mr. Peacecraft," the guard defended.  
  
  
  
"That man," Heero bit out, "is more evil that the woman that killed all those people, times a thousand!" With that, Heero ran out the door, intent on finding Treize before he could disappear again. He could faintly pick up on his energy signature and followed it until he felt it vanish. Heero fell to his knees. He had failed his mission. Serena was lost to him and would most likely suffer a fait worse than death. Her innocent mind would be manipulated until there was nothing left of his Serena.  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
Treize walked until Serena was so tired she wasn't paying attention to anything in the world. She wouldn't complain to him, he knew that for sure. She was a strong girl and did not often show her few weaknesses. Treize quickly opened a portal and walked into it with Serena in tow. She was his now.  
  
  
  
Treize picked the exhausted Serena up and carried her down the street to his mansion. He walked up the stairs to the entrance and knocked once. The door was opened immediately. Treize was relieved of his burden and his cloak.  
  
  
  
"Take her to her room and make sure she is comfortable," he ordered.  
  
  
  
AN: Hey! I tried to give some details to Heero's past. I hope it was satisfactory. This chapter is also pretty long! Also, as I said, I have a cold and I don't have the patience to re-read this story again. So if there are mistakes, I'm sorry. Please review and leave your thoughts, ideas, and anything else you might want to tell me ^_~ Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Don't forget to review…desperate author is begging here!! ::gets on her knees:: Please!!! 


	5. The End of His Search

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. I am not making any money because of this story and am not profiting in any way. I do own any original characters that you won't recognize and I own this story line, so please don't copy it!  
  
  
  
Rating: PG-13 (that may be a little high, but I wanted to be careful…rated for bloody stuff)  
  
Pairings: Heero and Serena. Maybe a few others later. I do plan on bringing other characters into the story and thickening the plot a little.  
  
Setting: Another world that I just created ^_^  
  
Summary: You should know the deal by now!!  
  
Warnings: none  
  
AN: I'm SO sorry that this chapter is so late, but it is long! I wasn't planning on putting this chapter out, but I just felt like writing. Enjoy, and I'll try my absolute best to write more ASAP! School's almost out and I'll be able to write much more often!!  
  
Review = More chapters  
  
Review(s) = more chapters fast  
  
  
  
In His Steps  
  
Chapter 4: The End of His Search  
  
By: Allie  
  
  
  
Serena awoke in a beautiful room that seemed made for her. The walls were a soft yellow and her king-sized bed matched with pink and purple flowers. Her sheets were satiny and softer than she thought possible. She yawned and stretched slowly, preparing to get up.  
  
  
  
Once out of bed, Serena walked towards the only one of three doors in her room that was open. She walked into a similarly decorated bathroom, complete with shampoo, a change of clothes, soap, and any other toiletry she could possibly need. Serena walked to the Jacuzzi and turned on the water. She poured half a bottle of bubble bath in and began to undress. Once the bath was full, she turned on the whirlpool and slid slowly into the steamy water.  
  
  
  
Once done washing and soaking, Serena dried herself off and got dressed. There was only one outfit available, a baggy pair of sky-blue pants and a white t-shirt. Once dressed, she began the long process of brushing out and drying her hair. There was nothing to tie her hair back with, so she left it down.  
  
  
  
Serena carefully wondered out into the bedroom where she found a pair of tennis shoes and socks. She pulled them on and proceeded to the door across the room that was now open. She was beginning to feel like a mouse in a cage, with someone watching her and setting a path for her to follow to the cheese.  
  
  
  
Once outside the room, she began walking down a long corridor. Luckily, she didn't have to walk long. An older maid soon noticed her and walked over. The woman was short with graying hair. She looked kind and frail, but there was an air about her that told Serena otherwise.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Treize is waiting for you, miss," the woman told her, "Follow me and I'll lead you to the kitchen." Serena nodded and followed the woman.  
  
  
  
Serena was led to a large dining room. Inside, there was a long rectangular table and two places were set. There, sitting at the far corner, was Treize who immediately looked up into her eyes as she entered.  
  
  
  
"Ah, Serena, you grace me with your presence," Treize called out, "Please, come closer. Let's eat breakfast before it grows cold. We have a long day today." Serena walked over quietly. She felt terrible underdressed for such a formal meal.  
  
  
  
"You look lovely today, Serena," Treize complimented.  
  
  
  
Serena blushed and smiled slightly, "Thank you."  
  
The food was soon served and they ate in silence for a while. The food was delicious, complete with bacon, eggs, toast, pancakes, fruit, and any juice she could want.  
  
  
  
At an attempt in conversation Serena asked, "So, Mr. Treize, what was it you meant by a long day ahead?"  
  
  
  
Treize looked over at her, surprised that she would speak. She seemed timid, and he hadn't expected her to have the guts to talk to him when many of his higher-ranking servants wouldn't even dare to do so. But then, he thought, she doesn't have a clue as to who I am.  
  
  
  
Putting on a grin that seemed out of place on his face, he said, "I mean, my dear, that I have decided to train you. You, and you family have been attacked and killed. Someone is obviously after you and I want you to be able to keep yourself from harm. Your uncle was a great man, and I feel I owe it to him to take care of his last living relative after such a tragic death."  
  
  
  
Serena sensed something was wrong with this man, or what he was saying, but she couldn't quite pinpoint what it was.  
  
  
  
"And you can train me?" she questioned.  
  
  
  
"You'd be learning from the best," he replied.  
  
  
  
We'll see about that, she thought. Aloud, "When do we start?" Serena added a smile, for good measure. Maybe it was better to not show this man that she was suspicious of him. He seemed very powerful and obviously had a great deal of money. She would not want to make him mad.  
  
  
  
Treize finished eating and excused himself first. He told her to meet him in the training room in fifteen minutes. Serena had nodded and continued eating. Ten minutes later, she had gotten up and a servant came to guide her to the training room.  
  
  
  
"Ah, here you are, my dear, and early too," Treize greeted. He was now dressed in a pair of black, baggy pants, and a black muscle shirt. She had to admit that he was good-looking. He was tanned and had very strong arms that were usually hidden beneath a tux.  
  
  
  
"Well," he snapped her out of her thoughts, "First, we'll be working with your hand to hand combat. Next, we'll take it to weapons, and then we will incorporate your power."  
  
  
  
Surprised, Serena asked, "What power?"  
  
  
  
"I shall give you a demonstration of power and then you are to let it be until I am ready to teach you to about it," he replied.  
  
  
  
Treize concentrated and a small ball of black energy came to his hand. He threw it at a target and the target exploded. Serena gasped.  
  
  
  
"I can't do that!" she exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"You can, and you will, in time. Let's move on. I will not answer questions," he commanded.  
  
  
  
Serena had no choice but to nod and do as he said. This training went on for several days. Serena went to bed exhausted, barely able to move at the end of the day. He gave her one on one instruction everyday for several hours. Sunday was the only day she was allowed a break and she usually slept most of the day. She was, however improving under his careful tutelage.  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
Treize was surprised, and it was not often that he was surprised. Serena was a much quicker learner than he had anticipated. She was quickly mastering hand-to-hand combat. It had only been about five months since he had begun her training. Soon, he thought, she will be worthy of me; she will be worthy of being my queen and we will triumph over all. He decided to begin training her with weapons the next day.  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
Serena woke up in her now familiar room and began her morning ritual of getting read for the day's training. She had been training, nonstop, for three years now. She would be 21 years old, tomorrow.  
  
  
  
She took a shower to wake her up, dressed, ate breakfast, and began practicing on her own. After lunch, Treize would come to the training room and begin to help her improve. Serena had begun to respect Treize. He was hard on her, but she had truly learned to fight and protect herself. She found that she enjoyed it now. It was invigorating to her.  
  
  
  
As she was practicing, Serena couldn't help but feel a familiar presence. Her senses were heightened now from her years of training. She whirled around and peered in the direction of the presence. As quickly as it came, it was gone, however, and she resumed her practicing.  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
Heero had been all over the world looking for Serena and was ready to give up. He had mastered hiding himself from Treize a long time ago and it seemed that Treize had finally mastered hiding from him.  
  
  
  
Heero sensed the presence of a vampire and walked into the quaint boutique on the corner of the street in Paris, France. Inside, he saw something unusual. There, was a grimy young vampire, looking at evening gowns. The sales lady was eyeing the man angrily. Evidently, she didn't like having the grimy little man in her shop.  
  
  
  
Heero approached the vampire slowly. When in arms distance, he asked darkly, "Now, what would any self-respecting vampire be doing in a boutique in France?"  
  
  
  
The man turned around and gasped in fear. "It's you!" he shouted.  
  
  
  
"Not so loud, there. You wouldn't want to scare that woman more than you already have, would you?" Heero asked, making it clear that he had better shut up if he didn't want to be in serious pain.  
  
  
  
"No s-s-sir," the man replied, terrified.  
  
  
  
"Now, I'm only going to ask one more time, what are you doing here?" Heero demanded.  
  
  
  
"I'm b-buying a d-dress for the m-ma-master," the managed to get out.  
  
  
  
"Oh, I really don't think pink is his color," Heero replied sarcastically, looking at the dress the man had picked out.  
  
  
  
"I-It's for the girl. The girl that he wants for his q-queen," the man stuttered out.  
  
  
  
"Ah, would the girl be named Serena, with blonde hair and blue eyes?" Heero asked annoyed at the lack of information this man was giving him.  
  
  
  
"Y-yes," he replied.  
  
  
  
"Then I must come along for the fun!" Heero exclaimed with mock excitement.  
  
  
  
Putting the pink dress back on the rack, Heero picked up the white one next to it. It seemed much more suitable for her, to him. White was a pure color, innocent, just like Serena. He pushed the man up to the counter with the dress, and he made the purchase. Heero followed the man closely, making it clear that if he tired anything stupid, he would be in for big trouble.  
  
  
  
The man led Heero down a dark alley and into a seemingly abandoned warehouse. Heero followed him into a pitch-black room in the back where he lit two candles. The man then proceeded to spout out an incantation and a black portal opened up. The little man tried to scamper through, but Heero pushed him back and went in first. The portal closed before the man could come through. Leaving Heero alone in a dark world. He had grabbed the paper the man had read the incantation from, so he was not worried about being followed. In the center of this dark world, there was a black castle. For the first time in three years, Heero felt the presence of Treize.  
  
  
  
Another dimension, nice trick Treize, he thought as he made his way to the castle.  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
Heero walked into the castle with little difficulty. Evidently, Treize did not have any suspicions that he would find his castle. The castle was huge, and Heero quickly found himself lost.  
  
  
  
Luckily, Heero caught sight of long, familiar, silvery blonde hair. His heart began to beat wildly as he followed the beautiful princess. She walked into a training room of some sort and began to work out. He watched as she sent small balls of power at a target, hitting it dead center, every time.  
  
  
  
Heero was so entranced by the beautiful girl, that he almost didn't notice her take notice of him. Just as she whirled around, he slid back into the shadows. There she was, his princess, and he'd die before he'd leave this place without her.  
  
  
  
AN: Please review and leave your thoughts, ideas, and anything else you might want to tell me ^_~ Thanks! 


	6. The Resistance

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. I am not making any money because of this story and am not profiting in any way. I do own any original characters that you won't recognize and I own this story line, so please don't copy it!  
  
  
  
Rating: PG-13 (that may be a little high, but I wanted to be careful…rated for bloody stuff)  
  
Pairings: Heero and Serena. Maybe a few others later. I do plan on bringing other characters into the story and thickening the plot a little.  
  
Setting: Another world that I just created ^_^  
  
Summary: You should know the deal by now!!  
  
Warnings: none  
  
AN: I'm SO sorry that this chapter is so late! I thought that my summer would be nice and relaxed, but then I got a job… I also had a bad case of writer's block and to top it all off, I just began another story and got TONS of reviews, so I kinda stopped this one for a while and wrote more for that one. I wasn't planning on putting this chapter out, but I felt I should since I won't be in town all next week and won't have access to a computer at all. So, please enjoy and review!!  
  
Review = More chapters  
  
Review(s) = more chapters fast  
  
  
  
In His Steps  
  
Chapter 5: The Resistance  
  
By: Allie  
  
  
  
A seemingly young man stepped into the gigantic castle Treize had forced humans to build in his honor. He was handsome, with long chocolate brown hair, pulled into a braid. His well-toned muscles and cobalt blue eyes helped to make him very attractive to the opposite sex. He was part of a band of vampires, sworn to defeat Treize and put an end to his tyranny. Treize had abused humans, something most vampires accepted or tolerated, depending on their own values, however, he had gone as far as to turn against his own kind. Treize had several vampires dusted and quite a few more serving as mere slaves in his own castle. A small band of resistance had formed and grown into a large group of people, unsatisfied or angry with Treize. Duo Maxwell had soon been appointed the head of this organization and had been sent on his current mission soon after.  
  
  
  
Duo crept into the castle, careful not to disturb anyone. He walked down the halls confidently, having memorized floor plans to the building. He walked up to a closed door and silently crept in.  
  
  
  
There, on the bed was a beautiful young woman. Her slivery-blonde hair circled her face and body as she lay, asleep. Duo walked up to the young woman, regretting that he was going to have to disturb her. He had been sent to capture the young woman and keep Treize from marrying her. The chances of them defeating Treize with their current forces was next to impossible, but if Treize had the girl's power, he would be invincible.  
  
  
  
Slowly and carefully, Duo slid the small circular collar he had brought with him around the girl's neck. Combining a little of all the vampires' power, as well as some other magical creatures' power, they had formed the collar in order to block its wearer's magic.  
  
  
  
The collar would prevent anyone wearing it from using any magical attacks or defenses. Its one weakness was that they would have to get it around the person's neck. They had planned to use it on Treize, but they knew his senses would be too attuned to his surroundings and they could not possibly get into his bedroom without waking him and alerting him to their presence.  
  
  
  
Serena, however, was a more attainable goal. She was young and new with her powers. They had taken a gamble that she would not discover them in her room before they had placed the collar on her. It could only be removed if the person who placed it on her said a magical phrase, therefore, they would be able to capture her easily as long as she was wearing the collar.  
  
  
  
As Duo snapped the collar into place, the girl turned in her sleep. She opened her big blue orbs and looked at him and her eyes widened. He could see her getting ready to go into self-defense mode and he quickly grabbed her hands and handcuffed her.  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
Serena awoke from her usual nightmares, consisting of her dead loved ones, to the sight of bright blue eyes staring at her. She smiled and was ready to go back to sleep when she noticed that there was something around her neck that seemed to drain her energy. She looked again at the man and noticed that he was dressed completely in black. She tensed up immediately and was getting ready to try to apprehend the man when he grabbed her and placed metal handcuffs on her arms. Angrily, she kicked him in the head and knocked him unconscious. Quickly, she jumped out of her bed, trying to find a key to the handcuffs in the man's pocket. Not finding a key, she got up and walked to the door, opening the door, with quite a bit of difficulty, she walked into the hall.  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
Heero was walking down the hall. It was night and he everyone was asleep. Normally vampires were nocturnal, but in this alternate dimension, it seemed that sunlight did not hurt vampires. He was walking when the beautiful blonde he had come to rescue collided with him. He wrapped his arms around her waste, steadying them both and keeping them from falling on their butts.  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
Serena was looking back behind her. The collar she was wearing was blocking the senses that she had trained so hard, for so long, to use. She thought she heard a noise coming from her room and was prepared to start running if he was conscious again, when she collided with something tall and hard. She felt someone's arms encircle her waist and looked up into the man's arms. He was handsome, with dark hair and dark blue eyes.  
  
  
  
The man looked down at her hands and saw the handcuffs. He then seemed to notice the collar on her neck. He looked at her questioningly.  
  
  
  
"Are you ok?" the man asked quietly.  
  
  
  
Serena was scared out of her mind and feeling quite tired, but she wasn't about to say that. "I'm fine," she replied.  
  
  
  
Heero heard her words, but they contradicted what he saw in her beautiful eyes. He saw fear and exhaustion. "No, you're not," he told her, "Come with me."  
  
  
  
He picked her up, placing one arm under her legs, and the other behind her back. Heero was expecting her to put up a fight and try to get away, but the girl seemed too tired. She placed her head on his shoulder and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Heero could sense Treize, as well as another presence, coming closer and began to pick up the pace. He soon realized that they were coming closer and he began to run. The girl in his arms didn't seem to notice and so he kept running.  
  
  
  
Heero came to the exit and ran out the castle gates. He would have gone back to the real world, but he didn't know what time it would be there and he knew that was what Treize would expect someone who was kidnapping his fiancé to do. Heero ran into the woods and kept going. He made special effort to cover his aura so that he could not be sensed. He would have covered Serena's aura as well, but hers seemed to have disappeared. He could not sense anything from her. He would have to see what had happened to her when they got far enough away from Treize.  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
Duo awoke soon after he had been kicked in the head. That woman sure can kick, was his first thought. He got up and walked out the door. Slowly, Duo made his way down the hall, looking for the girl. He heard footsteps and hid himself quickly. The footsteps were heavy and brisk, not like those of a young woman.  
  
  
  
Duo was lucky; the footsteps belonged to none other than Treize himself. Duo watched as he walked into Serena's room and looked around. Treize came out of the room, angry. He looked down the hall and began walking away from Duo, his stance angry and his footsteps hurried.  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
Treize was asleep when he felt his beloved's aura completely disappear. It was like she had completely, instantaneously, vanished. He arose from his bed and walked out the door. He quickly made his way to her bedroom and stalked in. Her bed was empty and he quickly walked out of the room. Treize could sense someone behind him, but took no notice since there was only one person and it was certainly not his Serena. It was probably one of his slaves. He stalked down the hall, extending his senses, not missing a thing. His senses did not pick up anything out of the ordinary, but he could hear footsteps, moving rapidly.  
  
  
  
Treize began running in the direction of the footsteps and noticed that the footsteps began to speed up as well. He wondered who was powerful enough to hide not only his own, but also his Serena's aura from him. This person might actually be a threat. With this in mind, Treize quickened his pace and hurried outside his castle. Soon, the footsteps began to fade, however. He could not hear, smell, see, or sense anyone in the area. Someone would pay, someone would die a slow death for this, he thought.  
  
AN: Please review and leave your thoughts, ideas, and anything else you might want to tell me ^_~ Thanks! The story that gets the most reviews is the one that I'll write more to sooner, so try to beat my story A Ripple In Time!! I get about twenty reviews per chapter for that one :P Well, I'd better get packing…Adios!! 


	7. Escaping

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. I am not making any money because of this story and am not profiting in any way. I do own any original characters that you won't recognize and I own this story line, so please don't copy it!  
  
Rating: PG-13 (that may be a little high, but I wanted to be careful.rated for bloody stuff)  
  
Pairings: Heero and Serena. Maybe a few others later. I do plan on bringing other characters into the story and thickening the plot a little.  
  
Setting: Another world that I just created ^_^  
  
Summary: You should know the deal by now!!  
  
Warnings: none  
  
AN: Hey guys.I know you probably want to hang me by now. It's been so long since I've written. I've definitely gotten over my writer's block, however, now school's started and I'm SO busy!! I will definitely continue this story because I've got some cool ideas for it, but the progress will be pretty slow due to school. Please review and I'll do my best to get more out. Also, read the note below this one, it's important :D  
  
IMPORTANT: Just for clarification, the Sailor Scouts do exist. This will become important as the story progresses, but isn't really important right now. Serena would have become Sailor Moon had Treize not interfered by killing her family. Since her family was killed, she moved far away and was never found to be a Sailor Scout. She has grown up, not knowing the whole destiny thing. Treize, however, does know that she is the Moon Princess and Serena's identity. That is part of the reason he wanted her. The Gundam pilots, on the other hand, never became Gundam pilots. They will be introduced later.  
  
Review = More chapters  
  
In His Steps  
  
Chapter 6: Escaping By: Allie  
  
Heero kept up his pace for about three miles into the forest that was located, fortunately, about a half of a mile away from Treize's castle. He was able to hide in some shrubbery outside the castle until Treize left and had then made his journey into the forest.  
  
When he felt that he was far enough away from the castle, he gently placed Serena on a soft, mossy spot in the forest and sat against a tree in order to regain his strength, catch his breath, and keep guard all at once.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Someone had ruined Duo's mission. There was no way the girl could have run from Treize, in her weakened state, and escaped alone. In fact, he seriously doubted that she would have run from Treize at all. Duo didn't mind that he had had some help with his mission, but he wasn't sure that it was help or if it was bad news. What if the person was just kidnapping the girl in order to sell her back? Or what if the person was trying to kill the girl?  
  
The second object of this mission was to try to convince the girl to help their resistance organization. Obviously, she would be of no use to them dead. So, Duo took off in the direction Treize had taken, intent on salvaging his mission.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Serena awoke, still feeling very weak and drained. Her whole body felt moist and sticky and her bed felt spongy. She opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She was no longer in her room and she had no clue as to where she was.  
  
As she examined her surroundings, the events of last night came back to her and she quickly looked at her wrists. Sure enough, they were encircled by handcuffs. She reached up towards her neck and felt a smooth metal there. Panicking, Serena stood up quickly. However, her legs were not strong enough to support her weight and she soon fell down again. Tired, confused, and scared, Serena sat down and pulled her knees to her chin and rested her head on her knees.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The quiet thud Serena had made when she fell back to her feet had awoken Heero. He looked over to where she was and felt an urge to go help her. He held back, though, so that he would not scare her further.  
  
When she started crying, Heero decided to go to her. He arose silently and covered the few feet that separated them. When she still did not notice him, he sat down beside her and placed his arm around her shoulders. This was enough to alert her to his presence and she picked her head up from her knees and looked in his direction. He saw fear in her eyes that diminished somewhat as he saw recognition come into her eyes.  
  
"You look familiar; who are you?" she asked quietly.  
  
"We've met before," he stated.  
  
"Yes, but what is your name?" she persisted.  
  
"My name is Heero," he replied.  
  
"Oh," she replied, too tired to think properly. There were so many questions in her mind and yet one thought pressed above all others, the need for rest. Serena laid her head on her knees, this time facing the direction Heero was in, and closed her eyes.  
  
"What is this thing around my neck? It's making me so tired," she managed to say before falling asleep once again.  
  
Heero had forgotten the metal collar around her neck. With the excitement of getting away from Treize, their safety was the only thing he had thought of.  
  
Gently, Heero lifted the girl's head from her knees and placed her head on the ground. She must have been really out of it, he thought. He gently pulled her legs to the ground in what he considered a more comfortable position. She was now lying flat, on her back.  
  
Heero picked the lock on her handcuffs and removed them. He then tried to remove the collar around her neck with little success. He was being gentle so as not to wake her and decided that was the reason he could not remove it. He would try again when she was awake.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Duo had followed Treize outside and watched as he stormed around, searching for traces of Serena, he supposed. Treize had eventually returned to his castle, however, and Duo had stayed outside. This one decision had been very important though.  
  
Out of the shadows surrounding the castle, a figure emerged. The figure was carrying something in his arms. Duo couldn't make out what the person was carrying or who the person was in the darkness and stayed perfectly still so as not to be detected.  
  
The figure seemed to survey the area and then abruptly took off in the direction of the forest. Duo decided there could be no harm in following the person since he had already failed his mission and thought that he could possibly redeem himself if this person was of any significance.  
  
Careful to stay at a distance, Duo trailed the person. Whoever he was, this person was extremely fast and that was with something in his arms. Duo doubted he could have kept up if the person was not carrying something. In fact, Duo could not even sense this person. Whoever he is, he must be very strong, Duo thought. He wondered if he would have been able to follow the person without being detected if he or she was not in so much of a hurry.  
  
After what felt like days, rather than hours, the person must have finally decided he had put enough distance between himself and the castle. The person sat the cloaked bundle that had occupied his arms down. Duo could tell the person was definitely male now, due to his stature and hairstyle. To his surprise, however, the bundle the man had laid down appeared to be a human. Duo carefully backed up and made a large circle around the two people. He then came forward where he was in a better angle and could determine what was going on.  
  
The man had now moved to a nearby tree and was leaning against it. The figure, which was a girl, he observed, was lying in a grassy spot on the ground. A cloud must have moved out of the way of the moon, because the area seemed to light up for a minute. The girl's skin seemed pale and milky in the moonlight. Her silvery-blonde hair glinted in the light. She was very beautiful; she was Serena.  
  
AN: Please review and leave your thoughts, ideas, and anything else you might want to tell me ^_~ Thanks! I know this chapter was a little shorter than usual, but this was the best stopping place for this chapter. Have an awesome day and smile :D 


End file.
